Especially now
by coryslea
Summary: La vida de Quinn tomará sentido cuando Noah Puckerman, vuelva a su vida. ¿Qué pasará con su pequeña familia? Se agradecen reviews y sugerencias :)
1. Chapter 1

Bajé aquella tarde a la cocina, recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta mal hecha. Llevaba un jersey holgado de color blanco con detalles en gris y un pantalón vaquero.

La luz del atardecer entraba anaranjada por los cristales que daban al jardín y desde donde podía ver todo el vecindario. Me agaché y recogí los zapatos que Beth había dejado tirados en el sofá al quedarse viendo la tele.

-Beth, te he dicho mil veces que no dejes los zapatos por el salón. -Dije enfadada, guardando los zapatos en el zapatero de la entrada. -Beth, espero que estés estudiando. -Resoplé echando la cabeza hacia atrás, yendo a la cocina y echándome un vaso de zumo. Beth bajó y la miré por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Has estudiado?

-Eres cansina. -Me respondió sentándose en la mesa con el móvil entre las manos.

-No, no lo soy. Seré cansina cuando apruebes matemáticas de una vez. -Me bebí el zumo de un trago. Beth resopló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mamá, tengo quince años. -Levantó la vista del móvil para mirarme.

-Ya. Yo con un año más estaba embarazada de ti. -Ella calló y me quedé mirándola pasándome las manos por la cara.

-¿Cuando viene la abuela Judy? -Bajó la mirada a su móvil, jugueteando con las teclas. No sabía cómo podía escribir tan rápido.

-No lo sé, cielo. -Comencé a fregar el vaso mirando por la ventana el jardín trasero que daba a la piscina.

-¿Y cuando conoceré al abuelo? -Ella levantó la mirada y agaché la cabeza, limpiándome las manos.

-No lo sé. No quiero ver a tu abuelo. -Rodé los ojos y vi la mirada de Beth clavada en mí. Era justo igual que yo. Era la pequeña niñita que sostuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, que lloraba desconsoladamente y que luego di, arrepintiéndome cada día de mi vida. Nunca le había contado que su abuelo me echó de casa porque me quedé embarazada de ella. Y no quiero que lo sepa. No quiero que se sienta culpable de algo que ella no pudo remediar.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. -Deberías echarlo de menos. -Agaché la cabeza y negué mirándola.

En ese momento y justo cuando lo necesitaba, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejé que ella siguiera a lo suyo y abrí.

Estaba allí, con el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, su chaqueta azul, una camisa del mismo color pero más claro y una corbata de color azul marino. Algunas canas brotaban de su pelo, pero no demasiadas. Estaba igual que hacía quince años, excepto porque en su chaqueta portaba más de una medalla. Me quedé con la boca entreabierta, mirándolo.

-Estás preciosa. -Me dijo con el tono de voz suave y cálido que tenía cada vez que me hablaba al oído.

-Mamá, ¿quién es? -Me dijo Beth asomándose desde la cocina. -¡Papá! -Noah inclinó un poco la cabeza sin darme tiempo a contestar cuando Beth salió corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Puck hundió su cara en su pelo, dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

Noah alzó la mirada hacia mí con una leve media sonrisa, levantando la mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

-0-

Tras dos horas que estuvo Beth abrazada a Noah sin soltarlo, salió porque había quedado con sus amigas. Acababa de ver a su padre después de siete años y estaba rebosante de felicidad.

Me levanté del sillón de enfrente y me senté al lado de Puck, abrazándolo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos apretando los párpados y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndome sentir segura, protegida, y en algún momento.. Amada.

Beth hacía siete años que no veía a su padre, pero yo sólo había visto a Noah en un par de ocasiones tras el instituto, y seguía enamorada de él.

-Quinn... -Me susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. -Te he echado de menos. -Me separé de él mirándolo a los ojos. Lo quería, sin duda alguna. Lo seguía queriendo después de todo este tiempo.

-Y yo. -Demasiado, debí añadir, pero me callé y lo miré a los ojos, sin decir nada más.

-Estuve buscándote. -Me miró a los ojos, cogiendo mi mano y acariciándome. Me quedé mirándolo embobada por sus palabras apretando sus dedos.

-Esperaba que estuvieras buscándome. -Le digo sincera.

-¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? -Me preguntó acercándose un poco más a mi, con la mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Musicales. -Murmuré mirándolo a los ojos. -Hago de Cosette en Los Miserables de Nueva York. -Él esbozó media sonrisa, satisfecho.

-Sabía que llegarías lejos. Lo has hecho. -Asintió, acariciándome la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

-Beth te echaba de menos, y no sé qué he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Esta agresiva conmigo, no estudia.. Y siempre me echaba en cara que no estabas. -Me encogí de hombros casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Recuerdas como eras tú a su edad? -Me dijo sonriendo. Solté un bufido riendo y asentí. -Eras mucho peor. Incluso te teñiste el pelo de rosa, Quinn. -Nos reímos los dos a la vez. -Está pasando por la misma etapa que pasaste tú.

-Ya, pero yo me quedé embarazada a los dieciséis y ella no. -Lo miré y me mordí el labio.

-¿Ves? Eras mucho peor que ella. -Nos reímos y al terminar nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos. Noah cogió mi mano y la apretó, agachando la mirada. -He pensado mucho en ti, aunque no lo creas, ¿sabes? -Apreté su mano sintiendo cómo la respiración se me aceleraba al escucharlo, mirándolo tímida. -Cada vez que por la noche me acostaba en el campamento y había sobrevivido, sacaba una foto tuya con Beth en brazos, del día en que nació, en el hospital, y la besaba. Y rezaba para que Beth no se olvidara de mí, y para que tú tampoco. Érais lo único que me quedaba por lo que salvarme. Mi madre murió, mi hermano Jake casi ni me habla y mi padre... Perdido. Quería volver, verte feliz, ver cómo Beth crecía a tu lado. Estoy aquí gracias a ti, Quinn. -Parpadeé mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir con eso. Me arriesgué.

Lo cogí de la mejilla con una mano acercándome a él, juntando sus labios con los míos suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Tuve miedo por un momento de que no me respondiera, de que dijera que no era eso lo que quería decirme. Pero sí, me respondió. Sus labios se movieron rozando los míos, continuando un beso que hizo que me pegara más a él. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura pegándome contra él, mientras mi mano bajaba con su nuca. Sentí cómo su boca estallaba contra la mía después de casi doce años sin besarlo, acariciando sus mejillas sintiendo cómo sus labios ardían contra los míos.

Tras un rato besándonos, nos quedamos en silencio. Recostados en el sofá él me sostenía entre sus brazos, con una de nuestras manos enlazadas, acariciándonos los dedos con delicadeza, haciéndolo íntimo, haciéndolo nuestro. Su barbilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza, y mi cara se hundía en su pecho aspirando su aroma. Lo había echado demasiado de menos.

-Quinn. -Me llamó Puck, haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

-Quiero formar parte de esta familia. -Me dijo serio. Negué y él abrió los ojos preocupado por mi respuesta.

-Esta es tu familia.

-0-

Beth llegó y volvió a engancharse a su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras yo los miraba con ternura.

-Papá. -Llamó Beth a Puck, mientras yo repartía un poco de puré de patatas, filete de cerdo, guisantes y mini zanahorias en sus platos.

-Dime. -Levantó la cabeza del plato Noah, que seguía vestido con la camisa del ejército.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotras? -Beth cogió un poco de puré con el tenedor y se quedó mirándolo. Noah asintió mientras comía, y yo me senté en la mesa.

-Sí, cielo. Me quedaré con mamá y contigo. -Sonrió, dedicándome una tierna mirada mientras Beth no se apartaba de su lado.

-Papá, me refiero a... -Tragó lo que estaba comiendo mientras yo los miraba atentos. -Si te quedarás para siempre. -Noah giró la cabeza hacia mí, sonriendo.

-Para siempre.


	2. Una familia

Aquella noche, Puck durmió conmigo. Ni siquiera hicimos nada, pero echaba de menos el modo en que me acariciaba el pelo para que me quedara dormida. Tan delicado, tan tierno, tan íntimo, haciendo que me derritiera a cada caricia que me dedicaba, enlazando sus manos con las mías, cálidas, suaves, con besos dulces que hacían que suspirara sobre sus labios aún sin creerme que estaba allí. En algún momento, comencé a sollozar porque era la primera vez que lo veía en años, pero Noah Puckerman estaba en mi cama, a mi lado, rodeándome entre sus brazos con pequeñas cicatrices que acaricié con mis dedos, intentando que cerraran, intentando que olvidara todo lo que allí había vivido y creara recuerdos nuevos.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de que lo hiciera Noah, que estaba con la cabeza ladeada en la cama, sin camiseta y con un simple pantalón de pijama con rayas azules y blancas. Me quedé mirándolo embobada con media sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla acariciando su pecho y levantándome.

Preparé el desayuno como siempre. Tortitas con sirope, café, bacon, revuelto de huevos y zumo de naranja.

-¿Te acostaste muy tarde? -Preguntó Noah a Beth mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Puck se ponía bien la corbata, y Beth bajaba los escalones de dos en dos hacia la cocina.

-No, papá. A la hora que me dijiste. -Puse los platos en la mesa y Noah se acercó a mí, dándome un corto y tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días. -Me dijo sonriendo, sentándose. Beth se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriente.

Me senté con ellos y cogí el tenedor, cortando un poco de tortitas y llevándomelas a la boca. Noah cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Mmhh.. -Se puso la mano en el pecho mientras comía. -Dios, no sabías que cocinabas así de bien. -Dijo comiendo. Beth asintió.

-Mamá hace las mejores comidas del mundo. -Sonrió comiendo, mirando el reloj y dando un largo trago de zumo. -Dios es tardísimo. Llegaré tarde a clase. -Dijo cogiendo dos trozos de bacon para el camino, dándome un beso en la mejilla a mí y a Puck. -Adiós mamá, adiós papá. -Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo con su amiga Ali.

Me giré hacia Noah, que bebía un sorbo de café de la taza. Él sonrió, dejando la taza en la mesa.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena cocinera? -Me dijo riendo, llevándose un trozo de bacon a la boca.

-Desde que Shelby murió y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi vida. -Bebí un poco de café con media sonrisa triste, cogiendo un poco de revuelto de huevo con el tenedor. Noah se levantó y se puso a mi lado, acariciando mi pelo y besando mi mejilla.

-Estoy aquí. Ahora sí. Vamos a estar juntos en esto. -Apretó mi mano sobre la mesa y sonreí. Estaba allí.

-¿Has visto a Beth? -Lo miré a los ojos y asintió. -Beth nunca desayuna. Ni me dice qué bueno está algo. Ni me da un beso en la mejilla. -Tragué saliva un momento. -Te necesitaba. Te necesitábamos, en realidad. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ella... Ella me odia de alguna forma por dejarte ir, o por cuidarla.. No sé.. -Agaché la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Eh, eh. -Me pegó contra su pecho, acariciando mi espalda. -No, no te odia. Nadie odia a su madre, Quinn. Nadie. -Besó mi coronilla y me relajé. Dejé que me sostuviera entre sus brazos por unos minutos, suspirando.

-Gracias. -Levanté la mirada hacia él y miré la hora. -Siento decírtelo, pero he quedado con las chicas. -Reí mirándolo.

-Tengo que irme, papeleo. -Sonrió levantándose, dando el último sorbo a su café y dándome cortos y repetidos besos en los labios haciendo que riera. -Te quiero, Quinnie. Te veo luego. -Sonreí asintiendo, dejando que cogiera un chaqueta del ejército, saliendo por la puerta.

-Yo a ti también. -Dije viéndolo marchar cruzando el jardín.

-0-

Rachel, Mercedes, Tina entrando por la puerta de casa, tomando asiento en el salón. Les serví el té y unas pastas, sentándome con ellas.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo. -Dije echándome en el sillón cogiendo la taza de té.

-Quinn, ¿te has enterado? -Me dijo Rachel con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, ¿qué pasa? -Abrí los ojos inclinándome hacia adelante y Rachel miró a Tina.

-¡Mike y yo vamos a tener un bebé! -Soltó Tina emocionada, y las risas y los gritos ahogados de nosotras tres resonó en todo el salón.

-¡Eso es genial Tina! -Dije sonriente, verdaderamente feliz.

-¿De cuántos meses estás? -Preguntó Mercedes, comiéndose una pasta.

-De dos meses y medio. Habrá que esperar para saber qué es. -Se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo está Mike? -Preguntó Rachel, bebiendo un poco de café.

-Nervioso. Cuando se lo dije casi le da un ataque de emoción y de miedo. No sabe nada de bebés. -Se rió, y nosotras con ella.

-¿Y qué hay con Finn? -Dijo Tina mirando a Rachel. Se le formó una sonrisa tonta en los labios, bebiendo de la taza.

-Genial. Aunque a veces los alumnos lo molestan pidiéndole autógrafos de su mujer. -Se rió encogiéndose de hombros. -Y viene enfadado a casa gritando que por qué no me lo piden a mí directamente. -Rachel rió dejando la taza sobre la mesa. -Pero es genial. El otro día... -Hizo una pausa con una sonrisa pícara. -El otro día lo hicimos en su despacho del instituto. -Nos quedamos con la boca abierta, y ella agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Berry? ¿Eres tú? -Me reí mirándola y ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Dios, chicas, en serio... Deberíais ver a Finn ahora. -Nos miró a todas. -Tiene unos abdominales que dan ganas de pasarse el día lamiéndolos, y sus brazos.. -Rachel cerró los ojos suspirando. -Me llevó desde el hall del instituto hasta el último piso por las escaleras en brazos. Nada más que decir. -Concluyó con una mano.

-Berry está teniendo un orgasmo con su propio marido ahora mismo. -Las cuatro reímos y Rachel asintió.

-Como para no. -Rachel giró la cabeza hacia Mercedes. -¿Y tú Mercedes?

-Mi novio no tiene nada que envidiarle a Finn, Rachel. -Se rió acomodándose en el sofá. -Sam y yo estamos perfectamente. -Asintió sin añadir nada más, y las tres se volvieron hacia mí.

-¿Y tú, Quinn? -Sonrió Rachel.

Agaché la cabeza y suspiré con una sonrisa idiota.

-Puck ha vuelto. -Levanté la mirada hacia ellas. A las tres se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo, quedándose mirándome.

-¿¡QUE NOAH HA VUELTO?! -Gritaron al unísono. Me eché a reír, eran demasiado cotillas.

-Sí, Noah volvió ayer. -Sonreí mirándolas y a ellas les comenzó a brillar los ojos.

-Cuenta. -Dijo Rachel girando el cuerpo hacia mí.

-Beth lo abrazó, estuvimos un rato hablando y el caso es que... Seguimos enamorados. -Las tres soltaron un suspiro al escucharlo. -Nos besamos, y ahora vive con Beth y conmigo. Como una familia. -Sonreí.

-¿Todo eso en una noche? Sí que os cunde. -Dijo Mercedes riéndose.

-Esta mañana nos hemos levantado y parecíamos una familia normal. Él se levantó, bajó con Beth a desayunar y... Fue como siempre había soñado.

-0-

Quinn salió porque tenía función en el teatro, así que me quedé solo en casa con Beth.

Subí las escaleras y pegué en la puerta de su habitación, desajustándose la corbata.

-¿Se puede? -Dije abriendo la puerta un poco. Beth se dio la vuelta y asintió.

-Adelante. -Sonrió ampliamente al verme, moviendo el lápiz de color amarillo golpeándolo contra el libro.

-¿Qué estudias, princesa? -Pasé a su cuarto, acercándome a ella y acariciándole el pelo.

-Matemáticas. -Dijo volviendo a mirar el libro.

-Mamá me ha dicho que lo llevas fatal. -Beth se encogió de hombros sin responder. Me senté en la cama, mirándola atento.

-Ya... Ahora mamá te lo cuenta todo. -Rodó los ojos bufando, volviéndose al libro.

-Mamá está preocupada por ti, porque no sabe qué te pasa con ella. -Hice que se diera la vuelta para que me mirara. -Dice que a veces le contestas mal, la evitas y no le haces caso. Mamá cree que la odias. -Dije sincero, apretando mis manos en un puño. Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Me tiene harta, papá. Habla sin saber. -Gruñó Beth mirándome alterada.

-Creo que eres tú la que debes saber algo. -Le dije suspirando. -Cuando mamá tenía un año más que tú, vino a mi casa. Tu madre era una chica estupenda. Salía con tu tío Finn, el Quarterback, era la jefa de las animadoras y la más popular del instituto. Un día, la invité a mi casa. Nos emborrachamos con vino y aquella noche nos acostamos. Aquella noche dejé embarazada a tu madre de ti. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasó? Cayó en picado desde la cúspide de la pirámide hasta el más fango. Cuando tu abuelo, al que mamá dice que tanto deseas conocer, se enteró de que estaba embarazada de ti, la echó de casa. -Beth abrió un poco la boca por lo que acababa de contarle. -Y yo seguía siendo un estúpido idiota, que no la ayudaba. Después de todas las vejaciones que sufrió en el instituto durante el embarazo, naciste tú, Beth. Mamá y yo no teníamos cómo darte una educación, cómo cuidarte, así que hicimos lo que creímos más conveniente, darte en adopción a alguien. Shelby, era la madre de la tía Rachel y no podía tener más hijos así que... Te dejamos con ella. Unos años después, Shelby volvió a Lima, de donde éramos, y te trajo con ella. Queríamos verte, queríamos estar contigo, y mamá quería recuperarte. Así que intentó que los servicios sociales te devolvieran con nosotros, pero no lo consiguió. Mamá estudió en Yale, y unos años después, cuando tenías seis, se hizo cargo de ti cuando Shelby murió. Tu madre sacrificó su vida por ti, Beth, no hagas que se sienta peor que cuando la insultaban en el instituto que cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

-0-

Me desperté al sentir cómo alguien se abrazaba a mí, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, esperé ver a Noah abrazado a mí, pero no, no era él. Beth estaba abrazada a mi como un pequeño koala, con la cara enterrada en mi pecho. Acaricié su pelo y levanté la mirada hacia Puck que estaba en pijama en la puerta de la habitación.

-Haré el desayuno. -Dijo sonriendo, bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bethy? -Ella no respondió, estaba abrazada a mí mientras yo acariciaba su pelo.

-Te quiero. -Me dijo. Sentí cómo un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo, cerré los ojos. Era la primera vez que me decía te quiero en mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez que sentía que mi hija me quería de verdad, no sólo cuando le compraba un móvil nuevo.

Noah subió a a habitación con una bandeja con bacon, revuelto de huevo y zumo de naranja con bollitos recién comprados. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y puso la bandeja en el regazo de Beth.

Beth se dio la vuelta cogiendo un trozo de bacon y metiéndolo en uno de los bollitos, comiendo sin complejos, no como lo hacía yo en los viejos tiempos.

Puck giró la cabeza y me miró guiñándome el ojo. Estaba claro que había hablado con ella.

"Te quiero", me dijo dibujándolo con los labios.

"Y yo", le respondí de la misma forma, mientras cogíamos un trozo de bacon y un poco de revuelto de huevo con el tenedor, bebiendo zumo.

Éramos una familia.


	3. Todo

Los estantes de comida se sucedían uno tras otro viendo pasar botes, cajas y paquetes de todos los colores, formas y tamaños ante nuestros ojos.

Noah llevaba el carrito de la compra, y yo observaba los productos por las estanterías. Los musculos se marcaban en su camisa de color blanco ajustada y abrochada por una corbata negra.

-Este supermercado es enorme. -Suspiró mirando hacia todos los lados. Hice caso omiso al comentario y cogí una caja de leche poniéndola en el carro.

-¿Te gustan los tacos? -Me giré para mirarlo.

-Amo los tacos. -Sonrió mirándome con los codos apoyados en el carro, llevándolo. Cogí una bolsa de tacos poniéndola en el carro, acariciándome la barbilla con los dedos.

-¿Podemos comprar chuches? -Dijo estirando el brazo cogiendo una bolsa de gominolas variadas. Las echó en el carro y cogió también un par de pizzas de la parte de congelados.

-¿Te apetece comer marisco algún día? -Me giré hacia él con una sonrisa y él asintió. Compré una langosta, dos kilos de cangrejos de río y ostras. Los eché en el carro que comenzaba a llenarse.

Un par de bolsas de patatas para él y Beth cuando veían partidos de fútbol la noche de los jueves mientras yo tenía función. Un par de botellas de refresco, cervezas para él, batidos de chocolate y fresa para Beth y zumos de melocotón para por la mañana.

-Que no se te olvide el café, Quinn. -Me repitió Noah. No le veía la cara, pero estaba cansado. Tenía la cabeza agachada mientras comprábamos y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Café, café... -Busqué por los estantes y lo encontré asintiendo, echándolo en el carro. Macarrones, carne picada y un poco de chile para los tacos, papel higiénico, huevos, harina y sirope de arce, el favorito de Noah.

-Cariño, ¿tenemos ketchup? -Me giré para mirarlo. Puck alzó la vista en el carro con expresión aburrida y me miró.

-No, no tenemos. -Me respondió. Cogí dos botes de ketchup y nos encaminamos hacia la caja.

Noah sacó la tarjeta mientras yo metía todas las cosas en bolsas, poniéndolas en el carro para llevarlas al coche.

Metió las bolsas en el maletero y nos subimos al coche. Me eché el pelo hacia atrás, mirándome en el espejo del coche. Puck se mantenía en silencio, con los brazos extendidos hacia el volante conduciendo hacia el centro de Nueva York.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté mirándolo preocupada.

-Sí. -Respondió seco, girando el volante hacia la derecha.

-Dime que pasa. -Le pedí suspirando, cerrando los ojos. Él se calló un momento, hasta que paramos en un semáforo.

-Casi no tenemos vida en pareja, Quinn. -Se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Entreabrí los labios sin saber qué decir. -Por la mañana yo trabajo y tú quedas con tus amigas. Por las tardes lo único que hacemos es merendar con Beth y la obligamos a estudiar, por las noches tienes función.. -Suspiró agachando la cabeza. -Dios, quiero pasar un rato con mi mujer.

-Cariño, aún no soy tu mujer. -Él se quedó callado y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo que sea, Quinn. Te quiero, y voy a hacer lo posible por pasar el mayor tiempo del mundo contigo. -Me miró a los ojos, aparcando después en la puerta del teatro. Suspiré agachando la cabeza, abriendo la puerta.

-En casa hablamos. -Cogí su cara entre mis manos besándolo suavemente y salí del coche.

-0-

Entré en casa desajustándome la corbata, y me quedé con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Beth estaba sentada en el sofá. Hasta ahí todo normal, hasta que vi a un chico moreno que, literalmente, le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta el esófago.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, los dos se separaron instantáneamente. La situación creo que era más incómoda para mí que para ellos, porque no sabía qué hacer.

El chico se levantó y Beth también, con la cara encendida de la vergüenza.

-P-Papá... Pensé que.. Llegarías más tarde. -Me dijo con la cabeza gacha. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿No te presentas? -Le hice un gesto serio con la cabeza al chico levantando la barbilla.

-S-Sí, señor. -Carraspeó mirándome. -Me llamo... ¿Don Perri? -Dijo con aire dubitativo.

-¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas? -Le dije serio.

-Papá.. -Suspiró Beth.

-No, deja que se explique. ¿Como te llamas? -Me metí las manos en los bolsillos.

-Don Perri. -Dijo esta vez. Asentí con gesto serio, y me quedé mirando a Beth. Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada y el muchacho avanzó hasta mí junto con ella. -Un.. Un gusto conocerle, señor Puckerman. -Me extendió la mano y yo se la estreché con fuerza, como solía hacerlo en el ejército. El chico entreabrió los labios al sentir la presión.

-Espero decir lo mismo en un mes. -Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Los dos salieron al jardín, y decidí subir a mi habitación. Creo que estaba más en shock yo que la propia Beth.

Me desvestí y me puse el pantalón del pijama con una camiseta blanca, sentado en la cama mirando algunos correos del trabajo, con un trozo de pizza al lado ya que Quinn no estaba.

Tomé un bocado y me chupé un dedo, mirando atento la pantalla del ordenador en silencio.

La puerta del cuarto sonó en medio de aquél silencio.

-Adelante. -Dije sin levantar la vista del ordenador. Beth abrió la puerta y entró con la cabeza gacha y las manos sujetas delante. Levanté la mirada del ordenador y me quité las gafas.

-Hola, papá. -Me dijo en tono bajo y dulce. Solía hacerlo de niña para que le comprara algún juguete.

-Hola, cielo. -Le dije terminando de redactar un informe mientras ella estaba en medio de la habitación. -Siéntate, tengo pizza. -Le dije. Ella se sentó a mi lado y pegó la cabeza a mi pecho. Al notarla, cerré el portátil y lo dejé en la mesita de noche, y le acaricié el pelo.

-¿Estás enfadado? -Me preguntó alzando la cabeza con un puchero.

-Claro que no, Beth. -Dije mirándola, besando su frente. -¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -Fruncí el ceño.

-No sé. Los padres de Stacy la pillaron dándole un simple pico a su novio y la castigaron tres semanas. -Murmuró entredientes, dejando que acariciara su cabeza.

-Cariño, tu madre y yo no somos unos padres normales, créeme. -Reí mirándola y ella esbozó una leve sonrisa. -La abuela Judy pasó un buen calvario con ella, así que, no creo que tú seas igual. Yo era mucho peor que tu madre, créeme. Mientas estaba embarazada de ti yo flirteaba con otras chicas, era un auténtico capullo. -Alcé la ceja asintiendo. Ella se quedó mirándome con la boca entreabierta. -Eso sí que me preocupa, Beth. No quiero que ese chico sea el capullo que fui yo.

-No lo es. -Me dijo negando.

-Detrás del príncipe siempre hay un sapo.

-0-

Beth se quedó dormida en la cama, así que tuve que llevarla en brazos a su habitación. Al volver, noté cómo la puerta de casa se abría. Eran las doce y media de la noche y Quinn llegaba a casa. La miré desde las escaleras y ella se quedó mirándome desde abajo. Subió con paso firme los escalones y me cogió por la camiseta sin decir nada entrando a la habitación.

Me echó en la cama en silencio y me puse de rodillas para poder desnudarla.

-No. -Contestó echándome en la cama. -Hoy no te muevas. -Me dijo inclinándose para besarme, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura, moviéndose sobre mi entrepierna haciendo fricción, provocando que los jadeos salieran seguidos de mi boca.

Quinn llevó las manos a los botones de su blusa y se los comenzó a desabrochar lentamente, sin dejar de mover sus caderas haciendo que su entrepierna rozara con la mía y soltara un jadeo.

-No grites mucho, Noah, nuestra hija duerme. -Murmuró sobre mis labios acariciando mis labios con su lengua. Conseguí acariciar su lengua con la mía pero al instante se separó, tirando la camisa a un lado de la cama. Sus pechos se movían a su ritmo encerrados en un sujetador de encaje negro.

Quinn se bajó de la cama, posando una pierna sobre el filo del colchón comenzando a retirarse lentamente la media de la pierna derecha, y luego, de la misma manera, deslizando la tela de la media por la pierna haciendo que me excitara viendo la longitud de estas se quitó las medias de la izquierda. Llevó la mano hacia el botón de la falda que llevaba y cayó al suelo, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior de encaje negro y unos tacones del mismo color.

Quinn se sentó en la cama mientras yo la miraba recostado en el cabecero de la pared, mirando de reojo cómo se me notaba el bulto de la entrepierna. Sus finas y delicadas manos se posaron sobre mi miembro endurecido, haciendo que soltara un jadeo y comenzó a masajerarme por encima de la tela.

-Noah.. -Me murmuró sobre los labios, intensificando las caricias a mi miembro.

-Ajá.. -Susurré poniendo su mano sobre la de ella para que apretara más fuerte. Ella me apartó la mano.

-Hoy no. -Me dijo.

Metió sus manos bajo mis bóxers, llevándose los bóxers y el pantalón haciendo que la erección saltara libre. Sus manos se metieron bajo mi camiseta y la sacó por mis hombros, quedándome totalmente desnudo para ella.

Quinn subió hasta mí de nuevo, besándome con ganas y haciendo que su sexo rozara con mi miembro por encima de la tela, provocando que soltara un jadeo sobre su boca.

Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, mordiendo mi pecho y parándose en mis diminutos pezones rodeándolos con la lengua sintiendo cómo podía estallar en cualquier momento ante sus provocaciones.

-Aquí solía haber un piercing... -Me dijo con voz grave, rasgada, provocativa.

Bajó los besos por mi abdomen y se quedó dando besos y pequeños mordiscos por mi pubis, acariciando mis muslos mientras yo jadeaba sólo con verla cerca de mi miembro. Lo cierto es, que ella jamás me había hecho esto.

Su boca bajó hasta la base de mi miembro, comenzando a besarla suavemente y su mano se posó sobre la longitud comenzando a estimularla lentamente. Su pequeña mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro y yo gemía cuando aún ni siquiera se lo había metido en la boca.

Quinn deslizó su lengua por la longitud de todo mi miembro hasta llegar a la punta, dando un pequeño lametón haciendo que contuviera un gemido fuerte cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya estás gimiendo, Puckerman? -Susurró con los labios en la punta de mi miembro, sintiendo cómo su aliento chocaba contra él y su mano me estimulaba lentamente. Solté un gemido fuerte al escucharla como respuesta.

Su boca bajó hasta la mitad de mi miembro haciendo que entreabriera los labios y mi mano fuera directa a su pelo, acariciándola con delicadeza sintiendo su boca deslizarse por toda mi longitud. Quinn fue aumentando la velocidad en que succionaba mi miembro, y alcé la cadera un poco sin querer embistiéndola. Abrí los ojos y el ver a Quinn moviendo la cabeza a tal velocidad hizo que soltara un gemido ensordecedor apretando su pelo en un puño.

-Joder, Quinn. Para, para. -Le dije. Si no paraba iba a terminar antes de tiempo. Quinn sacó mi miembro de su boca, viendo cómo un hilo de saliva conectaba mi miembro con sus labios. La cogí de las mejillas y comencé a besarla con ganas, llevando una mano a su espalda pero ella las retiró negando.

-Noah, he dicho que hoy no.

Se llevó las manos al sujetador, desabrochándolo, viendo cómo sus pechos quedaban al aire con los pezones totalmente erizados, apuntando hacia mi. Se levantó y se bajó lentamente el resto, quedándose totalmente desnuda para mí, quitándose también los tacones.

Se puso sobre mi cintura, encima de mi entrepierna y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme con ganas. Su lengua se enlazaba con la mía, y coloqué mi miembro en su entrada, haciendo que ella jadeara y soltara un pequeño gemido.

-¿Ya estás gimiendo, Fabray? -Le repetí mordiéndole el hombro. Quinn se separó de mi y se introdujo toda mi longitud haciendo que la penetrara soltando un gemido más agudo. Comenzó a mover las caderas despacio mientras me besaba, y mis manos acariciaban su espalda mientras sus caderas se movían sobre mí y yo gemía en su boca.

Quinn mordió mi cuello, y yo gemí porque empezó a moverse más fuerte sobre mí. Tanto, que llegó a separarse y comenzó a botar encima de mí, viendo cómo sus pechos se movían y botaba y yo no podía tocarlos.

Quinn me arañaba el abdomen mientras gemía, y yo a su vez, y pronunciaba mi nombre entre gemidos.

-Noah.. -Decía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Hice que saliera de mi y la puse sobre la cama, comenzando a penetrarla fuertemente pues no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Mis caderas se movían contra ella de una forma desenfrenada, dura, fuerte, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gritos que tenía que ahogar en mi boca. Arqueó la espalda y desgarró la mía con sus uñas mientras mis caderas la embestían de una forma brutal, haciendo que el sonido de nuestras pelvis chocándose el penetrarla se escuchara en toda la habitación.

-N-Noah... -Me murmuró al oído mientras mis caderas la perforaban fuertemente, sentía que iba a llegar. Y ella lo hizo, soltando un gemido fuerte en mi boca cerrando los ojos, desgarrando mi espalda y arqueándose con un gemido ronco. Sin querer, terminé en su interior con un gemido fuerte apretando los puños sobre el colchón.

-0-

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, disfrutándonos, sintiendo cómo él acariciaba mi pelo mientras yo reposaba en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando, Noah me daba un tierno beso en la frente, y yo suspiraba de felicidad. Sus manos se enlazaron con las mías, enredando nuestros dedos y acariciándolos entre sí.

-Te quiero.. -Murmuró Puck sobre mi oreja, sintiendo su aliento cálido corroerme todo el cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti.. -Susurré sin levantar la mirada, acariciando sus manos.

-Quinn... -Me dijo. Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo, recostándome en su hombro.

-Dime... -Le dije pasando un brazo por su cintura, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Él se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda y fruncí el ceño, hasta que se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? -Dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul, abriéndola y mostrándome un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda en medio. Me quedé mirando el anillo, mirándolo a él, mirando el anillo, mirándolo a él, y casi no podía creérmelo.

-¡SÍ! -Grité echándome encima de él, besándolo con ganas y cerrando los ojos, acariciando su cuello con las manos. -¡Sí, sí, sí! -Le respondí de nuevo casi sollozando de alegría.

Él abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, abrazándome contra él y apretando los párpados.

Me separé de él, tumbándome a su lado, y con las manos temblorosas me puso el anillo. Me quedé mirando el anillo embobada.

-¿Por qué una esmeralda? -Dije mirando el anillo con una sonrisa entusiasmada, levantando la vista hacia él.

-Porque hace juego con tus ojos. -Me respondió. Lo abracé, lo abracé tan fuerte que creo casi que le hice daño. Noah Puckerman iba a ser mi marido, y yo, su mujer.

-Te quiero, te quiero tanto, Noah. -No me permití llorar, porque no era justo para él. No. Lo amaba, y estaba allí conmigo. Los años anteriores habían pasado.

-Sé que no es el sitio ni el lugar perfecto.. -Me dijo Puck, agachando la cabeza.

-No, Puck, es perfecto. -Le dije cogiendo su cara entre mis manos. -¿Qué momento es más bonito que después de hacer el amor y estar abrazado a la persona que amas? Ninguno. Ha sido íntimo, sólo para nosotros. Ni pancartas desde aviones, ni letreros luminosos en edificios, ni una canción. Así es como lo deseaba. Justo así. -Me quedé mirándome y paré un segundo. -Tú y yo nunca hemos hecho las cosas de una manera normal. -Sonreí. -Y nunca seremos una pareja normal, porque eso es aburrido.

-Todo es más fácil contigo. -Me dijo con una sonrisa, besándome suavemente.

-Todo significa "todo" contigo.


	4. Completa

La sala de espera se nos hacía pequeña a Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Tina y a mí. Íbamos a estallar de nerviosismo y Puck no paraba de levantarse y sentarse en la silla de la sala de espera. Me miraba, jugaba con sus manos, era lo más adorable que había visto nunca.

Me senté a su lado y cogí sus manos apretándolas, besando su cabeza.

-¿Estás nervioso? -Le pregunte cogiendo su mejilla con mi mano.

-Un poco. -Respondió mirando hacia la puerta.

-Ya veo. -Solté una pequeña risa y lo besé en los labios lentamente, acariciando su cuello con la mano. -Todo saldrá bien, Noah.

-Ya, pero estoy nervioso. No pude disfrutar el parto de Beth, y lo que me queda es esto. -Levantó la mirada para mirarme. Esbocé media sonrisa y lo volví a besar.

Finn salió de las puertas frotándose la cara, mirándonos a todos.

-¿Cómo está? -Pregunté yo primero. Finn sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Está. Gritando. -Se rió mirándonos. -Aún no está de parto, sólo tiene dolores. Me dijo que saliera a decíroslo. -Finn se acercó y cogió la mano de Puck apretándola. -Eh, que tu ahijado se acerca.

Puck rió apretando la mano de Finn, y el chico volvió a irse con Rachel.

Me levanté y besé la cabeza de Puck yendo a la máquina de café, sacando uno. De reojo, veo como un chico alto, de ojos azules y pelo rubio se me acerca. No, no puede ser, pero lo es.

-Quinn. -Me llama el chico. Cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta. Biff McIntosh.

-Oh. -Formé un círculo con los labios haciéndome la sorprendida. -Biff. Él sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuve buscándote un tiempo. -Me dijo con una sonrisa. "Ajá pues yo a ti no" me reprimí de decir.

-Claro, te recuerdo. -Dije esperando a que saliera el café de la máquina.

-Estás preciosa. -Me dijo apoyándose contra la máquina. -¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

-No. -Respondió Puck desde mi espalda, mirando a Biff a los ojos. El chico se quedó en silencio, y yo me incliné para coger el café.

Puck era más alto y estaba mucho más musculado que Biff por el ejército, y los dos se mantenían la mirada.

-Biff, este es mi prometido, Noah. -Agarré a Puck de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Ya.. Nos conocimos en esa reunión del McKinley. -Respondió Biff. Noah sostuvo la mirada serio, al igual que Biff.

-Bueno... Nosotros nos vamos. Un placer verte, Biff. -Agarré la mano de Puck y lo arrastré antes de que le diera un puñetazo.

Noah cogió mi café y le dio un sorbo mirando a la puerta donde se había parado Biff.

-Cariño, estoy contigo, tranquilo. -Le dije apretando su mano, sentándome en su regazo.

En ese momento y justo cuando lo necesitábamos, Finn salió tras las puertas con el traje verde que se ponían los padres cuando asistían al parto. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y buscó rápido a Puck para abrazarlo. Finn lloró sobre el hombro de Puck que acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Cómo están? -Le susurró Puck a Finn.

-Es precioso tío.. -Murmura Finn aún sollozando. Me acerqué a Finn y lo abracé por la cintura cerrando los ojos.

Tras que todos entraran, Noah y yo entramos en la habitación de Rachel. Finn estaba allí, sentado en la butaca de al lado mientras Rachel sostenía al pequeño entre sus brazos. Ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa cansada, y los dos nos inclinamos para darle un tierno abrazo.

El pequeño tenía el pelo moreno, y estaba relajado en el pecho de su madre. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero casi ni se veían de lo diminuto que era, a penas tenía una hora de vida.

Noah se inclinó a besar la mejilla del pequeño y este estornudó. Los cuatro reímos a la vez al ver al pequeño hacerlo, y me giré hacia Puck.

-Te dije que te afeitaras esa barba. -Le acaricié la barba y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó Noah mirando a Finn.

-Chris.

Puck se quedó mirando al pequeño en los brazos de Rachel.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? -Le preguntó Rachel a Noah. Él asintió, se inclinó y tomó al pequeño en brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna. Me acerqué a ellos y vi al pequeño mirando a Puck, que lo mecía entre sus enormes brazos. Puck estaba embobado, mientras el pequeño buscaba con las manos la corbata de Puck y abría la boca. Le quité la corbata y el pequeño giró la cabecita hacia mí.

-Chris, es la tía Quinn. -Dijo Finn desde su asiento. Me quedé mirando un momento a Puck cuando sostenía al pequeño, mirándolo embobado. El pequeño levanto los bracitos y estiró los dedos hacia Puck, que agachó la cabeza para que le tocara la barba.

-¿Qué te pasa Quinn? -Me preguntó Rachel al verme tan ensimismada.

-Nada, lo echaba de menos.

-0-

Me tumbé en la cama tapándome con la manta, esperando a que Noah viniera a acostarse. Beth acababa de terminar de estudiar y había caído rendida en la cama.

Puck llegó a la habitación y se metió en la cama conmigo, apagando la luz.

-Buenas noches, cielo. -Me dijo antes de taparse él también, dándose la vuelta.

-Noah.

-Dime. -Se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

-¿Quieres a Beth? -Le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? -Frunció el ceño. -Claro que la quiero, es mi hija.

-No, no es eso. -Negué acariciándole el hombro y se quedó mirándome para que continuara. -Digo que, no disfrutaste mucho cuando nació Beth. -Puck me miró y cerró los ojos.

-No, no lo disfruté mucho. -Murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Llegaste tras siete años y Beth ya era una mujer. -Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente. Él asintió.

-De hecho, el otro día llegué de trabajar y la encontré besándose con un chico en el sofá. -Me miró a los ojos y entreabrí los labios.

-¿U-Un chico? -Le dije incrédula. Él asintió y apretó mi mano.

-Sí, sólo se besaban, no estaban haciendo nada más. -Murmuró él negando acariciando mi cintura.

-Siento que tuvieras que verlo, Noah. -Lo abracé contra mi pecho. Puck había pasado de ver a su hija con siete años, a verla besándose con un chico en el sofá de su propia casa.

-No importa. Sólo no quiero que le hagan daño. -Me acarició la pierna metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta larga que llevaba, apretando mi muslo. Solté un jadeo y lo miré a los ojos.

Noah me desnudó en menos de un segundo, y yo a él. Fundió sus labios con mi cuello, erizándome la piel, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos dentro de mí haciendo que soltara un gemido por cada vez que él se movía sobre mí.

Sentía cómo su lengua luchaba con la mía, y le pedí que se pusiera el preservativo que a regañadientes lo hizo.

Sentí a Puck adentrándose en mi y mis manos desgarraban su espalda, mientras sentía sus embestidas golpearme, haciendo que cayera en una espiral de placer de la que no preveía salir.

Noah desgarraba las sábanas con las manos, y sentía que iba a colapsar justo cuando él lo hizo quedándose quieto en mi interior, provocando que mi cuerpo temblara bajo el suyo, gimiendo contra su oído llegando junto con él.

Y así nos quedamos, abrazados toda la noche, en silencio, con Noah encima de mí respirando en mi cuello. Le acaricié la espalda con la yema de los dedos, sin escuchar nada más que nuestras respiraciones.

-Te quiero. -Le susurré al oído, acariciándole el pelo. Noah tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba adormilado con la cabeza en mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti.

-0-

La chimenea del salón de la casa de Finn crepitaba, haciendo que las chispas subieran hacia arriba. Estábamos Mike, Sam, Finn y yo. Sostenía una cerveza en la mano, mientras mirábamos al frente y Finn mecía al pequeño Chris entre sus brazos.

-¿Dónde han ido las chicas? -Preguntó Mike bebiendo de su cerveza. Finn giró la cabeza mientras le ponía el chupete al pequeño.

-De compras al centro comercial. -Dijo Sam cruzándose de piernas cogiendo un trozo de pizza.

-¿Cómo es eso de ser padre con un bebé? -Pregunté mirando cómo Finn mecía al pequeño. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es genial. -Levantó la mirada hacia mí. -Tienes que levantarte casi todas las veces por la noche para no quedar como un marido vago y capullo, y cambiar pañales, pero por lo demás es genial.

Nos quedamos mirándolo. Finn estaba embobado con su hijo, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

-Tina el otro día me pidió calamares con miel. -Los tres hicimos una mueca de asco mirando a Mike. -¡A las cuatro de la mañana! -Soltó una risa y nos reímos con él. -Pero es adorable cuando nos acostamos. La abrazo y pongo las manos sobre su tripita de embarazada, y ella pone sus manos sobre las mías y...

-Mike tío no seas moñas. -Le di un golpe en el hombro y todos reímos. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Mercedes me ha dicho que quiere tener un bebé, estamos intentándolo. -Finn le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Enhorabuena tío. -Le dijo Mike.

-Creo que ya está embarazada, el otro día le dije que si mi ropa iba en el primer cajón del armario y me dijo que como siguiera así me echaba de casa. -Frunció el ceño y soltamos una risa.

Era precioso cómo todos estaban teniendo su familia, sus hijos, criándolos, y yo no había tenido tiempo ni de ver crecer a Beth. Sin duda, tenía esa necesidad de ser padre, de sentirme necesitado por un pequeño.

-¿Y tú Puck? ¿Quinn aún no está embarazada? -Preguntó Finn mientras dormía al pequeño Chris.

-Creo que no quiere quedarse embarazada otra vez. -Miré a Finn y bebí un trago largo de cerveza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Mike frunció el ceño mirándome, al igual que Sam y Finn.

-Ayer intenté hacerlo sin condón, pero nada. -Negué mirándolos bebiendo. -Siempre está de un lado para otro, llevando a Beth a mirar vestidos para la boda, en el musical, con reuniones de padres, con su madre... -Suspiré cerrando los ojos.

-Igual cambia de idea, tío. -Se encogió de hombros Sam, tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Bah, no lo creo. No creo que se de cuenta de que ella pudo criar a nuestra hija y yo no. -Me encogí de hombros. Todos se quedaron callados y yo bebí de la botella hasta que se acabó la cerveza. -Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

-¿Cuándo es vuestra boda? -Preguntó Finn levantándose con el pequeño en brazos, dejándolo en el carrito.

-En unas semanas. -Miré a Finn con media sonrisa. -Quinn está todo el rato nerviosa, no para un segundo quieta sin revolver las revistas de novia.

-¿Quién será el padrino de Quinn? -Frunció el ceño Mike.

-Yo. -Levantó la mano Sam. Asentí mirando a Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quién será tu madrina? -Dijo Finn. Miré a Finn encogiéndome de hombros.

-Había pensado que fuera Rachel. -Finn asintió, cruzando las piernas.

-Seguro que Quinn ya se lo ha contado.

-Seguro.

-0-

Y el día de la boda llegó.

No era de día, eran justo las ocho de la tarde. Habíamos viajado todos a Los Ángeles, y una pequeña cala cerca de Santa Mónica nos esperaba.

Rachel me ajustaba la corbata justo antes de pasar entre las piedras con un leve tono verdoso para entrar en la cala.

-¿Listo? -Me dijo Rachel pasando la mano por las solapas de mi traje.

-Listo. -Solté un suspiro asintiendo.

Llevaba un traje de color blanco con tonos gris claro. A Quinn no le gustaba el negro en estas ocasiones, y llevaba los pies descalzos y los pantalones remangados un poco por encima del tobillo. Cruzamos las rocas y la pequeña cala se abrió ante nosotros. Todos estaban sentados en sillas de color blanco decoradas con pequeñas florecitas.

Kurt y Blaine agarrados de la mano con un pequeño que Blaine sostenía entre las piernas y que jugaba con la arena, el Señor Schuester, la señorita Pillsbury con su hijo Timmy, que ya tenía diez años, al lado. Mike y Tina, que tenía su abultada barriguita bajo el vestido, Finn que sostenía a Chris en brazos y guiñaba el ojo a Rachel que iba a mi lado, Mercedes, que por fin se había quedado embarazada. También Brittany y Santana cogidas por los dedos meñiques sonrientes. Judy Fabray con su nuevo marido, Josh Clarington.

Llegué a la orilla y me paré frente a Rachel que me apretó la mano mirándome.

-Nada de nervios. -Me miró a los ojos y asentí sin poder decir nada, porque me había puesto más nervioso.

El agua de la playa me mojaba los pies, cristalina, mientras el cielo se teñía de naranja cuando el sol iba bajando, dando lugar a esa preciosa luz crepuscular que alumbraba la cala y hacía que el agua pareciera de un color anaranjado.

Giré la cabeza y Quinn entró a través de la roca agarrada del brazo de Sam. Su vestido se arrastraba por la arena, y sólo tuve que subir la mirada para quedarme con la boca entreabierta. Llevaba un escote del que no se el nombre, pero creo que se llama palabra de honor, o algo así dijo Kurt mientras los elegían. Tenía el pelo recogido y dos mechones rubios le caían sobre las mejillas.

"Estás preciosa mamá" le murmuró Beth desde la primera fila a Quinn, mientras yo sólo podía mirarla.

Cuando llegó hasta mí me quedé observándola embobado con una sonrisa, pero no podía decirle nada.

Me giré hacia el cura, (sí, acepté a casarme por la iglesia porque si no la madre de Quinn me hubiera cortado el cuello) y ni siquiera lo escuché.

Hablaba y hablaba, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Quinn, que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante.

Suspiré y me giré hacia ella cuando el sacerdote nos dio la palabra, tomando su mano.

-Yo Noah Puckerman, te acepto a ti, Quinn Fabray, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. -Me giré hacia Rachel que me tendió el anillo, y se lo puse con pulso firme a Quinn en sus dedos finos, delicados y temblorosos.

-Yo Quinn Fabray, te acepto a ti, Noah Puckerman, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. -Quinn se dio la vuelta y cogió el anillo de la mano de Sam, poniéndomelo en el dedo.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Noah, puedes besar a la novia. -Al escucharlo sonreí y cogí a Quinn de la cintura besándola con ganas, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos y todo el mundo aplaudía.

Tina lloraba agarrada a Mike, que estando embarazada era una bomba explosiva.

Finn se acercó a mi y me abrazó, dándome golpes en la nuca.

-Felicidades tío. Te lo mereces. -Cerré los ojos asintiendo, golpeando su espalda.

-Gracias, colega.

Me giré hacia Quinn y la tomé de la mano, apretándola y abrazándola contra mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes al ser la señora Puckerman? -Dije riendo besando su cabeza. Ella levantó la cabeza mirándome a los ojos.

-Completa.


	5. Princesa

Noah suspiró poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

El sol nos cubría, nos abrasaba, nos dejaba la piel tostada y a la vez nos relajaba.

Bajo las tenues sombras de una palmera, Noah y yo estábamos abrazados balanceándonos en una hamaca. Mis manos rodeaban su pecho y él tenía las manos bajo su cabeza. Acaricié su abdomen con el pulgar suavemente, arrastrando con él algunos granos de arena frotándolos con su piel. Era suya, literalmente. Era la mujer de Puckerman.

Nuestras manos se enlazaron y se fundieron en una, sonriendo al ver nuestros anillos puestos en nuestros dedos. Su mano libre me acariciaba el pelo, quedándome totalmente relajada sobre su pecho.

-¿Llamaste a Beth? -Murmuré dándole un pequeño beso en el pecho.

-¿Quién es Beth...? -Susurró con voz ronca casi adormilado.

-¡Noah!

-¿¡Qué!? -Abrió los ojos levantando la cabeza.

-Idiota.. -Me reí tirando de su mejilla para que me besara lentamente.

-Si me vas a besar así cada vez que sea idiota puedo serlo a tiempo completo. -Murmuró con una sonrisa volviéndome a besar.

-Ya eres un idiota a tiempo completo. -Me reí besando su nariz.

-¡Oye! ¡Quinn Puckerman-Fabray! -Antes de que se diera cuenta eché a correr por la playa y él vino detrás de mí. Me alcanzó y me cogió de la cintura pegándome contra él. Anduvo por la orilla de la playa sujetándome por la cintura y dándome mordiscos por el cuello.

-¡Noah! -Grité revolviéndome en sus brazos riendo. Paró de morderme y comenzó a darme pequeños besos tras la oreja.

Y aquella tarde, bajo el sol abrasador y sobre la arena húmeda por las leves olas que rompían en la playa hicimos el amor.

-0-

Después de aquella semana bajo el sol de la península del Yukatán, vuelta a la normalidad. Aquella tarde llegué del trabajo y Beth bajaba por las escaleras dedicándome una mirada.

-Buenas tardes princesa. -Le dije desajustándome la corbata.

-No me llames princesa. -Me dijo en tono serio yendo a la cocina. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente pero se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Fruncí el ceño y vi cómo sus amigas bajaban por las escaleras.

-Necesito dinero. Vamos al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta del viernes. -Me dijo girándose un poco hacia sus amigas que me miraban tímidas, y no me extrañaba. Llevaba el uniforme del ejército y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Fiesta? -Mascullé escudriñándola con la mirada. -¿Lo has hablado con tu madre? -Dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No, pero papá.. -Giró la cabeza un poco para que viera que estaban allí sus amigas.

-Te doy dinero para ropa. A la fiesta no vas. -La miré serio con veinte dólares en la mano.

-¡Pero papa! -Me replicó mirándome. -¡Todas mis amigas van!

-¿Y si todas tus amigas aprueban matemáticas tú por qué no? -Le dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Te odio papá. -Ella cogió los veinte dólares y salió por la puerta, escuchando cómo una de sus amigas decía: _"tía, tú padre está bueno"._

Al menos, ellas no me odiaban.

-0-

Quinn llegó del teatro y soltó su bolso, mientras yo la miraba desde la mesa de la cocina con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y un vaso de whisky con hielo en la mano.

Me giré a mirarla y ella vino hacia mí. Era como una de esas madres de película de sobremesa, en el que la madre es perfecta y todos la adoran, pero muere. La madre a la que las manos siempre le huelen a coco, que por la mañana te despierta acariciándote la espalda y dándote besos por la nuca, la madre que tiene un olor especial y siempre la reconocerás.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Murmuró quitándome el vaso de la mano, echándolo por el fregadero. No le gustaba nada que bebiera.

-Nada. Beth está arriba. Quiere hablar contigo sobre una fiesta. -Me levanté colocándome la corbata dándole un beso en la coronilla. Se puso de puntillas y me besó suavemente.

-Ahora bajo.

-0-

Entré en la habitación de Beth y la vi tumbada en la cama haciendo humo con los dedos tecleando en el móvil.

-Hola mamá. -Me dijo apagando el móvil y dejándolo a un lado.

-Hola. -Suspiré sentándome a su lado en la cama. -Dice papá que querías hablar conmigo de una fiesta.

-A la que no iré porque papá no quiere. -Murmuró agachando la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Papá no te dejó ir? -Pregunté, pues me parecía extraño que Noah no dejara ir a su hija, cuando él fue mucho peor con su edad.

-No. -Respondió con un puchero.

-¿Cómo le pediste a papá el dinero?

-Necesito dinero para comprar ropa para la fiesta del viernes. -Repitió mirándome a los ojos. -Y me dijo que no. Y yo le dije que todas mis amigas iban, y él me contestó que si todas mis amigas aprobaban matemáticas yo por qué no. Me dolió. -Se encogió de hombros mirándose las manos.

-¿Y qué le respondiste tú? -La miré a los ojos acariciando su rodilla.

-Que lo odiaba. -Murmuró casi más para sí misma. Entreabrí los labios y agaché la cabeza tragando saliva.

-Beth.. Papá está en una situación muy difícil. -Suspiré mirándola. -Él no ha estado contigo para verte crecer, y eso le duele. Le duele mucho. Eras su princesa, y sigues siéndolo.

-Le dije que no me llamara princesa antes de pedirle el dinero. -Murmuró agachando más la cabeza. Suspiré.

-Cuando he llegado tu padre estaba en la cocina mirando al suelo con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Papá nunca bebe. -Ella agachó la cabeza abrazándose de las rodillas. Me levanté y me alisé la falda, suspirando y yendo a la puerta. -Estás castigada sin móvil hasta el viernes. -Lo cogí y me lo llevé de su habitación.

-0-

Entré en nuestra habitación y Noah miraba sus manos cabizbajo. Me senté en su regazo y rodeé su cuello con mis manos, mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me lo ha contado Beth. Siento mucho lo que te dijo. -Besé su frente apretando sus mejillas.

-No fue sólo el "te odio". -Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Fruncí el ceño.

-Me dijo de malas maneras "No me llames princesa." y se echó hacia atrás cuando fui a darle un beso en la frente. -Puck suspiró dolido cerrando los ojos. -No me siento padre, Quinn. -Levantó la mirada hacia mí. No siento esa necesidad que tienen los demás padres e hijos. -Noah tragó saliva y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, pero realmente quería saberlo.

-No sé cómo puedo ayudarte... -Me mordí el labio pegando mi frente contra la de él.

-No puedes ayudarme.


	6. Frío

Aquella mañana de diciembre el desayuno fue tenso. Los primeros copos de nieve anunciaban la llegada de la navidad, y el frío convertía nuestra casa en Narnia.

Quinn se echaba un poco de mermelada en la tostada mientras yo leía el periódico y bebía un sorbo de café a la vez que, de vez en cuando, comía trozos de bacon recién hechos.

Quinn tiritaba de frío.

-¿Está bien? -Le pregunté levantando la cabeza del periódico.

-Sí, dios hace muchísimo frío. -Se frotó los brazos y bebí del café. No me dio tiempo a decirle nada cuando Beth irrumpió en la cocina en silencio.

-Buenos días. -Dije mirándola de reojo mientras bebía café.

-Serán buenos para ti. -Murmuró dándole un bocado a un bollo y dejándolo en la encimera. -Me voy. Llevo dinero para el almuerzo.

-Beth Puckerman Fabray. -La llamó Quinn. Abrí los ojos de par en par viendo cómo se levantaba de la silla, poniéndose una mano en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño y los labios.

-Oh oh. -Murmuré con la taza de café en la mano. Si hay algo que Beth verdaderamente debía temer era a su madre enfadada, y ahora lo estaba y mucho. Beth me miró buscando ayuda, pero me encogí de hombros y negué. Se merecía la reprimenda.

-¿Es que tú no piensas? ¿Crees que tu padre y yo no tenemos sentimientos? -Se fue acercando a ella con tono serio. -¡Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti! -Alzó la voz con la mano en el pecho. -Y tú sólo haces hablarle mal a tu padre, hablarme mal a mí, sacar malas notas y encima intentar que carguemos con las culpas. ¡NO! -La señaló mientras yo me escondí tras el periódico. -¡PUCKERMAN DI ALGO! -Me señaló. Balbuceé y asentí.

-Tu madre lleva razón cariño. -Me limité a balbucear. Beth me miró indignada y se volvió hacia su madre.

-Te queremos, Beth, dios. -Quinn rodó los ojos. -Pero no sé qué te han metido en la cabeza que estás así.

-¿Te recuerdo que te quedaste preñada de mí con mi edad? -Le echó en cara a su madre.

-Yo nunca, jamás les dediqué una mala contestación a mis padres. Nunca. Y siempre sacaba buenas notas, por eso entré en Yale. -Quinn estaba enfurecida con los puños apretados. -Vete al instituto antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-0-

Quizás no era la manera más afortunada, pero el bebé de Tina y Mike nació. Con sólo seis meses, nació. Cabía en la palma de mi mano, y Tina no paraba de llorar pensando en que su pequeño iba a morir.

-Tina, el bebé está bien. Sólo necesita unas semanas de incubadora. -La tranquilicé apretando su mano en la camilla. Se abrazó a mí y yo la abracé a ella, mirando a Mike de reojo. Él estaba tranquilo, sabía que nada malo podía pasarle a su pequeño, pero aún así se mantenía serio.

Me separé y agarré la mano de Quinn, que temblaba de nerviosismo.

Salí con Mike mientras Quinn se quedaba dentro con Tina. Nos quedamos parados ante el cristal viendo al pequeño James en la incubadora. Era diminuto, tanto, que un solo trozo de esparadrapo podría taparle la cara de arriba abajo.

Me giré hacia Mike, que miraba serio a su hijo.

-Felicidades tío. -Él me miró y medio un abrazo fuerte, de esos abrazos sinceros que se suelen dar una vez en años. Un abrazo en el que cierras los ojos y aprieta fuerte a la otra persona para hacerla sentir reconfortada, para darle ánimos.

-Es guapo, ¿eh? -Me dijo sonriendo por primera vez, frotándose la cara con las manos.

-Es chino. -Reímos los dos. -Y es guapo. -Le dije asintiendo.

El pequeño James tenía varios tubos introducidos por la nariz, esparadrapo pegado a sus bracitos para que no se le escaparan las agujas que le proporcionaban alimento en todo momento.

-No te preocupes, Mike. -Le puse la mano en el hombro y apreté. -En un mes, lo tendrás llorando en tu casa, y en un año, intentando bailar contigo. -Mike rió y asintió.

-Estoy seguro de ello. -Giró la cabeza para mirarme. -¿Y tú y Quinn? ¿Tenéis ya pensado el nombre para vuestro pequeño? -Él se rió y yo me reí con él amargamente.

-Quinn no quiere bebés. Ya te lo dije. -Me encogí de hombros mirando al pequeño. Mike se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Supongo que tengo suerte. -Murmuró mirando al frente.

-Tienes suerte.

-0-

Aquella noche volvimos a casa, y estaba a oscuras. Simplemente vimos a Beth viendo la tele. Tenía la manta echada por encima.

-¿Beth? -Murmuró Quinn quitándose la chaqueta y acercándose a ella.

-Déjame. -Respondió Beth recostada en el sofá.

-Eh, escúchame. ¿A ti qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué cojones le hablas así a tu madre? -Dije poniéndome delante de Quinn.

-¿¡Por qué no podéis entender que estoy frustrada!? -Se quitó la manta de encima y se levantó del sofá.

-¿Frustrada por qué? -Masculló Quinn detrás de mí.

-Porque soy bisexual, mamá, joder. -Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Y qué? -Dijimos los dos a la vez, sin sorprendernos por nada. No porque nuestra hija diera el perfil de chica bisexual, sino porque habíamos pasado tanto en el Glee Club, que nos parecía una cosa demasiado usual.

-¿Y-Y qué? -Tragó saliva. -Acabo de decirte que también me gustan las chicas. -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ya. -Salió de detrás de mí. -Es algo normal, mi vida. -Se encogió de hombros mirándome. -Es algo tan normal como que te guste la pizza con piña, o que en vez de orégano a los espagueti le eches pimienta. Sigue estando igual de bueno, y no explota el plato si lo cambias. -Se encogió de hombros.

-De hecho tu madre...-Iba a apuntar que se acostó con Santana pero me cortó.

-Cállate Puckerman. -Me señaló sin darse la vuelta.

-El caso es que, cuando papá y yo teníamos tu edad, la tía Santana, la tía Britt, el tío Kurt, el tío Blaine y los demás, estábamos en el Glee Club.

-¿Estabais en lo peor del instituto?

-Beth Puckerman Fabray como hables así te voy a dar dos hostias y algo se moverá en esa cabeza para que apruebes matemáticas. -Dijo Quinn de carrerilla. Beth asintió y agachó la cabeza. -Papá y yo, bueno, éramos la élite del instituto, como aquél que dice. Por unas circunstancias nos unimos y.. Éramos una familia. Kurt primero dijo que era gay, algo no muy sorprendente. Apareció Jesse St. James, que decía ser hetero pero se le notaba a la legua que era gay, ¿verdad Noah? -Asentí cerrando los ojos.

-Verdad.

-Al año siguiente, después de tenerte a ti, el tío Kurt conoció al tío Blaine en un coro al que se metió a espiar porque los brutos de tu padre y tus tíos lo echaron de su grupo por ser 'demasiado' afeminado. -Se giró hacia mí echándome una mirada fulminante. -Ese mismo año, las tía Santana y Britt se acostaron. Ese año también uno de los "machotes" del equipo besó al tío Kurt. Al año siguiente, Santana salió del armario con Britt, su abuela la odió pero nosotros la apoyamos. También el tío Blaine vino al Glee Club y dejó el coro en el que estaba, los Warblers, y entonces su capitán intentó enrollarse con Blaine y los llevó a un bar gay. El chico del equipo que besó al tío Kurt se cambió de instituto y en San Valentín se disfrazó de gorila, mandándole flores, bombones y esas cosas cursis. Los de su otro instituto lo descubrieron y empezaron a insultarlo hasta que intentó suicidarse. Ese.. -carraspeó- ese mismo año...

-Quinn, no. -Fruncí el ceño.

-Ese mismo año tuve un accidente de coche yendo a la boda del tío Finn y la tía Rachel, me quedé en silla de ruedas. -Beth la miró a los ojos y tragó saliva. -Tras recuperarme, nos preparábamos para el nacional, y un chico llamado Wade Adams actuaba en la competencia. El caso es que ese chico en realidad se sentía una chica, y salió a actuar vestido de chica por consejo del tío Kurt. -Los dos asentimos cerrando los ojos.

-Y tu madre se tiró a tu tía Santana. -Asentí cerrando los ojos.

-¿¡MAMÁ!? -Beth abrió los ojos con la boca de par en par.

-¿¡PUCK!? -Quinn se giró hacia mí con la misma expresión que Beth. -Dios que vas a traumatizarla.

Beth nos miraba con la boca entreabierta.

-Fue en San Valentín de 2013. Estábamos en la fiesta de la boda del tío Will, las dos muy solas, borrachas..

-La segunda vez no.. -Puntualicé.

-Noah Puckerman. -Se giró hacia mí. -Hoy te prometo que mueres. -Se dio la vuelta hacia Beth. -Y esta es la Gaystoria del Glee Club.

Beth avanzó hasta Quinn y se fundió en un abrazo con ella.

-Pero... ¿Sigues con ese tal Don? -Pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera que no.

-Sí, papá. -Me miró a los ojos mientras ella abrazaba a Quinn. -Tenía miedo de decíroslo, no sé. Mamá, tú cristiana practicante y papá militar. -Se encogió de hombros. -Tenéis pinta de votar contra el aborto, no a favor del matrimonio gay. -Se rió al igual que nosotros.

-Otra de las cosas que aprendimos es a no juzgar a los demás.

-0-

Me saqué el pelo de debajo de la camiseta del pijama al ponérmelo, viendo cómo Noah tecleaba rápido en el ordenador.

Me senté a su lado y él no levantaba la vista de la pantalla, así que decidí cogerlo de las mejillas y besarlo lentamente.

-Mmmmh.. Hola. -Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Hola. -Besé la punta de su nariz, acariciando su mejilla. -¿Qué te parece lo de Beth?

-Pues normal. Qué me va a parecer. Creí que me iba a decir que era de una banda terrorista. -Me miró a los ojos y rió, besándome suavemente. -O que estaba embarazada. Se me ha encogido el corazón sólo de pensarlo. -Asintió mirándome a los ojos.

-Noah... ¿Viste al bebé de Tina? -Me mordí el labio suavemente, ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí. Era muy pequeño. -Sonrió mirándome. Me quedé en silencio un momento. -Me da envidia, ¿sabes? -Susurró clavándose en mis ojos. -Yo no he sentido lo que es criar a un hijo, ni ir a sus partidos o clases de ballet, ni tampoco cogerlos en brazos y acostarlos conmigo. -Murmuró agachando la cabeza. -No me siento padre. -Murmuró agachando la cabeza con un puchero.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos y lo besé en los labios, separándome y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada.


	7. Bethy

Aquella mañana de diciembre esperé despertarme con Quinn entre mis brazos, dándome besos por el cuello y acariciándome la espalda como solía hacer todos los días desde que volví. Pero aquella mañana no, y no me importó.

Aquella mañana fría y pasada por agua de diciembre, Quinn saltó de la cama sin decirme nada. Y no me importó.

Aquella mañana en la que las gotas golpeaban fuerte la ventana de mi habitación, Quinn salió en estampida al baño a vomitar, y me importó.

Cuando fui al baño para ver cómo estaba, Quinn acababa de lavarse la cara y se estaba cepillando el pelo frente al espejo.

-Buenos días. -Me dijo con una sonrisa al notar mi presencia.

-Buenos días. -Sonreí mirándola entrando en el baño. -Creí que ibas a vomitar. -Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa.

-Y creías bien. -Asintió mirándome a través del espejo cepillándose el pelo que se deslizaba por el peine.

-¿Y en un minuto has vomitado? -Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella sonrió guardando el peine en el cajón, dándose la vuelta hacia mí.

-Ventajas de quedarse embarazada a los dieciséis. -Se encogió de hombros y la abracé contra mí. La abracé fuerte y cerrando los ojos. No sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer aunque aquella noche, aprovechando que Beth no estaba en casa, hicimos el amor.

-Quinn. -Le dije metiéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, acariciando su piel con la punta de los dedos.

-Dime. -Se mordió el labio mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Seguro que quieres tenerlo? -Le pregunté acariciando sus mejillas. Ella asintió. -Pensé que tú no querías tener más hijos... -Murmuré tímido bajando la mirada.

-¿Te dije en algún momento que no quería tener hijos? -Me cogió de las manos mirándome a los ojos. Pensándolo bien, Quinn nunca me lo había dicho. Ni había insinuado nada. Acababa de montarme una película en mi cabeza antes de preguntarle a ella. -Pues sí, quiero tener este hijo contigo. -Apretó mis manos fuerte. -Porque con este hijo podremos decir por fin que somos una familia. -Asintió firme mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí con ternura al escuchar su voz, tan ronca, arrastrada, casi grave a esas horas de la mañana y tan femenina y tierna a la vez. Me incliné y la besé de forma suave, cálida, acariciando sus labios con los míos sin dejar que nada nos separara de ese momento.

-Y... -Murmuré al separarme. -¿De cuántos meses estás? -Dije mirándola a los ojos, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos pegándola contra mí, observando cómo ella ponía las manos en mis brazos acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos.

-De dos meses.. -Besó mi pecho de forma distraída.

-¿Dos meses? ¿Cuándo pasó? -Fruncí el ceño. -Siempre utilizamos protección.

-¿Recuerdas la luna de miel? -Entreabrí los labios y asentí. -¿Cuando lo hicimos en la playa? -Asentí sin entender.

-Pero me puse condón. -Me encogí de hombros.

-Noah, para. -Me puso la mano en el pecho para que dejara que se explicase. -Fui al ginecólogo y me dijo que la arena de la playa rompió el preservativo. -Se mordió el labio mirándome a los ojos. -¿Recuerdas?

Cómo no recordarlo, Quinn Fabray.

_Quinn enganchó las piernas a mi cintura mientras nos bañábamos en aquella playa de aguas cristalinas, mordiéndome los labios y enredando las manos en mi pelo, mientras se movía contra mi entrepierna provocando fricción, haciendo que jadeara. _

_Apreté sus nalgas con fuerza, haciéndolas mías, mientras Rachel se movía arriba y abajo jadeando al notar mi boca succionar su pecho a través de la fina tela del bañador. _

_Bajé las manos a la parte de abajo quitándola, echando el bikini a la orilla._

_-Noah ten cuidado. -Susurró agitada entre jadeos, mientras acariciaba mi erección por encima del bañador. _

_Salí con ella en brazos y la puse en la orilla, notando cómo el agua que rompía de las olas nos mojaba._

_Le retiré el sujetador del bikini dejándolo junto con la parte de abajo, mientras Quinn no dejaba de acariciar mi miembro por encima de la débil tela del bañador. Me quité el pantalón y me levanté de la arena, cogiendo un preservativo de la bolsa y poniéndomelo con cuidado, arrodillándome ante Quinn que me miraba jadeante. _

_Mis caderas se movieron contra ella y comencé a embestirla con fuerza, mientras ella desgarraba mi espalda haciendo que soltara gruñidos entre el placer y el dolor. _

_Mis manos se hundían en la tierra buscando fuerzas para embestirla, levanté la cabeza y gemí._

_Subí sus piernas a mis hombros y me incliné sobre ella yendo mucho más rápido y más fuerte, haciendo que mi pelvis chocara contra la suya y resonara en toda la cala que teníamos para nosotros. _

_Sus manos se aferraban a mi nuca, y notaba cómo cada vez entraba y salía más rápido de Quinn sin ningún esfuerzo, gimiendo contra su boca hasta que al final ella soltó un gran gemido temblando de placer debajo de mí, y yo, sin poder resistirlo, lo hice con ella._

-Noah. -Me dio un golpe en la cara Quinn. -Mi vida, estoy aquí. -Levanté la mirada y la vi frente a mí en el baño con una sonrisa. -Vamos, hazme tortitas, tengo hambre. -Me ordenó dejándome solo en el baño y bajando las escaleras.

Bajé tras ella riendo ante lo que acababa de hacer, llegando a la cocina y viéndola sentada en la mesa.

-Voy a ser papá. -Murmuré con una sonrisa, casi más para mí mismo que para ella, sacando la masa de las tortitas de la nevera.

-Sí, y vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo. -Se acercó a mí abrazándome por la espalda. -Porque te vas a levantar por la noche a intentar que deje de llorar, ¿verdad? -Hizo un puchero mirándome.

-Verdad. Si me miras así me tiro de un puente si hace falta. -Reí mientras echaba la masa en la sartén. -Dios, tengo... Tengo miedo de esto. -Suspiré girándome hacia ella.

-¿De qué? -Agarró mis manos fuerte para darme confianza.

-De coger al bebé y que se me caiga, de no saber darle el biberón si me quedo sólo, cómo saber si tiene hambre.. -Me froté la cara con las manos.

-Eh, escúchame. -Me quitó las manos de la cara mirándome a los ojos seria. -Vas a ser un padre genial, vas a arropar a tu hijo entre tus brazos para dormirle, a cantarle nanas, a probar la leche del biberón para ver si está demasiado caliente, lo bañarás y te mancharás la camisa de agua porque pataleará mientras juega contigo, serás un gran padre, Noah. -Asintió convencida, abrazándose a mí. Sonreí y la acogí entre mis brazos cerrando los ojos, besando su coronilla, agachándome y acariciando su tripa que se veía más abultada de lo normal al estar de dos meses.

-Es papi. -Dijo Quinn acariciándome el pelo, haciendo que yo soltara una pequeña risa.

-Soy papi. -Cerré los ojos besando su vientre. -Y que sepas que, mamá es capaz de convencer hasta al más burro de que lo hará bien. Siempre lo ha hecho, y siempre lo hará.

-0-

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquél mes de diciembre, cuando Beth volvió a casa. Aquella noche, Puck y yo nos sentamos en el sofá en silencio esperando a que ella bajara de su cuarto para cenar. La miramos atentos y ella se quedó parada.

-¿He.. Hecho algo..?

-No, no. Siéntate. -Dijo Noah haciendo que Beth se sentara en el sofá lentamente. -Tenemos que contarte algo.

-¿Ha muerto alguien? -Murmuró mirándola. Noah y yo nos miramos entre nosotros. -Es que la última vez que me dijeron eso era para decirme que mi madre adoptiva había muerto.

-No. -Negué, mirándola. -Está todo el mundo bien. -Suspiré mirando a Noah, que asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo contara. -Beth.. -Suspiré con media sonrisa. -Vas a tener un hermanito. Estoy embarazada. -Esbocé una gran sonrisa mirándola.

-¡Eso es..! -Dijo Beth con una gran sonrisa que se fue tornando en una expresión de asco. -¡Eso es horroroso! -Frunció el ceño. -¡Lo habéis hecho! ¡Dios mío! ¡DIOS MÍO! -Se tapó la cara con las manos. Noah aguantaba la risa. -¡HABÉIS MANTENIDO RELACIONES EN ESTA CASA, CONMIGO DENTRO! -Exclamó con las manos en la cara. -¡SOCORRO! ¡MI INFANCIA! -Se levantó del sofá con las manos en la cabeza. Noah explotó en una carcajada que me contagió a mí, que, instintivamente, puse las manos en mi vientre totalmente abultado.

-0-

Beth, cuando pasó el trauma, se acercó a mí mientras Noah preparaba la cena.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? -Murmuró con la cabeza fija en mi vientre.

-Sí, estoy bien cielo. -Le acaricié el pelo suavemente mirándola.

-Siento lo de antes, pero es que es un shock. -Suspiró soltando una risa. -Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Sé que papá lo deseaba con todas sus ganas. -Esbozó media sonrisa levantando la cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Es que tú no quieres? -Fruncí el ceño mirándola.

-Bueno, en tres años me iré de casa, con algo tendréis que entreteneros entonces, ¿no? -Se rió abrazándome fuerte.

-Pero siempre serás mi Bethy.


End file.
